


Sidekicks, in case of love

by artepotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FLUFF!!, M/M, Peter Ships It, The Cloak Ships It, every avenger ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artepotter/pseuds/artepotter
Summary: “Peter Parker has never tried to make evil plans with a piece of fabric, but he loved trying out new things – this is how he ended up in the middle of a party held by the Avengers, constantly following two middle-aged men with a magic carpet. Was it surprising? Absolutely not.“





	Sidekicks, in case of love

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, so I wrote a short one for day 3 / Cloak of Levitation /, I hope you will like it! Fluff, happiness, and stuf!! (To heal Infinity War wounds. Amen.)

Peter Parker should have written down the happenings of the past week on his ‘110% amazing ideas’ list. (Which obviously does not exist by the way.)  
It started on Tuesday, when Peter was writing his homework in the main living room of Avengers HQ.  
The room itself is usually noisy, the chairs and sofas are taken, but it was early afternoon, it was just Tony and Peter.  
The older man was making tea, when they heard the way too familiar crepitation from across the room. A moment later, Stephen Strange stepped out of the orange lights, like everyone does it on a daily basis.

Peter knew Tony enough to know the tiny flinches of his features, so he clearly saw the strong anxiousness as Strange arrived.  
‘I thought we’ve talked about this’ said Tony, not looking up from his cup of tea.

‘I thought It’s quite logical for me not teleporting in the garden, then using the door’ answered Strange. ‘Hello, Peter’

‘Good afternoon, doc’ Peter put down his History book, and watched the scene in silence.

‘I swear, Dumbledore, if you’re gonna show up at the party like this, I’m gonna tell the people I don’t know you’

‘And everyone would know you’re lying, great’ smiled Strange. ‘Thanks for the kind greeting by the way, I’m just here for giving back these’

He gave Tony a thin, silver folder.

‘You know, you could have just, I don’t know… emailed to me.’ The billionaire studied the gift with tired eyes, but the slight smile on his lips said that he was ready for another sass-battle with the wizard.

‘Oh I know, I just love dramatic entrances and scaring the shit out of you.’

‘I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that’ There was no job left to do in the kitchen, so Tony now had no other choice, but looking into Stephen’s eyes. Peter couldn’t keep thinking about what was up with his not-so-official dad, but he started to feel like he shouldn’t be there. Anyway, the two men acted like he’s just a plant or something, so he didn’t bother not continuing his homework.

‘Besides, the wifi connection in the Sanctum is terrible’ added Stephen.

‘Yeah, too much spiritual energy and stuff, yeah.’ Tony’s voice was still sarcastic as usual, but Peter still saw what he saw.

‘No, Wong just started watching Sherlock and it encumbers the whole system’

‘Oh, the movie?’

‘No, the series. Anyway, what party were you talking about?’

‘The Party. On Friday, Dumbledore. One year anniversary of saving this goddamn planet again.’

They sat down in the kitchen, Tony made a cup of coffee for Stephen, and his Cloak of Levitation wasn’t on his owner’s shoulders, it was just floating not so far away from Peter.  
The boy honestly tried to focus on the French Revolution (and not singing Do you hear the people sing?), but those two constantly made him think. Half an hour later, when Strange and Stark were still chatting, he looked at the floating Cloak. The textile kind of turned to the boy, and then to the two men. They thought of the same thing. There were important things to be done.

x x x

Peter Parker has never tried to make evil plans with a piece of fabric, but he loved trying out new things – this is how he ended up in the middle of a party held by the Avengers, constantly following two middle-aged men with a magic carpet. Was it surprising? Absolutely not.

The surprising thing was that how many alcohol was consumed by the heroes. Okay, there were literal gods among them, but that amount of drinks could have been enough for Peter’s whole school.

He was trying to get some information from Tony about Strange the whole weak, but he failed terribly every single time. Once, he even tried to just directly ask the man if he likes the sorcerer.  
It was nearly midnight, when Thor imparted he wanted to play a Midgardian game. Someone suggested that they should play Never have I ever, and well, not even two minutes later the original Avengers, plus some new ones stood in a huge circle.

Peter, like a good kid who was still under 21, just watched the game, with the Cloak by his side. The others gave theme ideas for the different rounds, and around the fourth round, Shuri shouted from the distance “Love life!”

The round started with Steve, then Stephen, who both said quite common statements. Then, when the bottle was in Tony’s hand, everyone in the room went quiet, only the giggles and laughs could be heard.  
Tony hesitated, then his familiar, bright smile showed up on his face.

“Well, actually, I’ve never dated a doctor before”

Peter couldn’t believe his own ears as he turned to the Cloak – what weren’t on its place. He looked back at Mr. Stark, and only saw the red material, screwed around his wrists, and haling the man to a specific direction.

The kiss itself wasn’t so long, just enough for several photographs and an enormous applause. When Tony and Stephen finally stopped laughing like a silly teenager, the inventor just said;

“Okay, I guess I have to change my statement now”


End file.
